


Just Tattoo Of Us

by the_nvisiblegirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tattoo Artist Lena Luthor, Tattoos, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: She can feel the needle pierce her skin but it feels like it’s going straight through her rib and, before she can stop herself, she winces. Damnit.In an attempt to pull herself back together, she breathes in through her nose before slowly exhaling again.“Good girl,” Lena whispers almost absentmindedly, gently running a piece of tissue across the area she just tattooed, and Kara’s entire body freezes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 721





	Just Tattoo Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing SuperCorp fan fiction? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> So, I recently binge watched Supergirl and now I'm in love with Lena Luthor/Katie McGrath. Please send help. And, like, the worst part is I don't even care about the show. I just like to thirst over the pantsuits. Because... oh boy.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy punks!

To say she’s nervous might be the understatement of the century. She is absolutely _terrified_. True, all of her friends told her it’s not as bad as people make it out to be—and her pain tolerance _is_ almost abnormally high—but she still doesn't necessarily look forward to the experience.

Her very first tattoo.

Well, now or never, she figures, clutching the piece of paper she’s holding a little tighter as she pushes the door open and steps inside.

The tattoo parlor is different from what Kara has been expecting, all minimalist furniture and neutral colors, decorated with nothing but a few black and white art prints on the walls. She likes it.

It’s then that she lays eyes on the tattoo artist and, suddenly, she’s nervous for an entirely different reason. In front of her stands the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen.

She’s roughly the same height as Kara, dark brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her outfit is completely black: high heeled boots, skinny jeans, and a high neck tank top that shows off her sleeve as well as the seemingly random assortment of tattoos on her other arm. (Kara thinks her favorite has to be the one saying _not gay as in happy but queer as in fuck you_ next to a minimalist woman wielding a gun.) There are at least a dozen piercings along both of her ears and her lips are painted a deep shade of red.

_Fuck._

“I’m Lena, hi,” the gorgeous woman says, offering Kara her hand to shake.

She just stares at it dumbly for a moment before uttering a breathless, “Kara,” and taking Lena’s hand.

Her skin is soft and, at once, Kara becomes aware of how clammy her palm is. Abruptly, she pulls her hand away.

Lena only smirks.

“Your first tattoo?”

“Mhm,” Kara mumbles, looking down at her hands now fidgeting in front of her. When, unexpectedly, Lena’s fingers wrap around her left wrist and squeeze slightly, her eyes snap up.

“No need to be nervous. I’ll take good care of you.”

The assurance is accompanied by a wink and, in true gay disaster fashion, Kara only manages to stammer unintelligibly in response.

“Take a seat.”

Kara sinks into the chair offered to her immediately because she is pretty sure her legs would not have been able to carry her for much longer. Lena sits down opposite her.

For a moment, they just look at each other, Kara fascinated by the contrast between Lena’s dark hair and her pale skin, the little birthmark right by her throat, her perfect eyebrows. It feels almost rude, how unabashedly Kara is staring at the other woman.

“Right, what did you have in mind?” Lena prompts at some point, and it takes Kara a second to remember why she is here in the first place. She looks down at the sketch in her hand.

Suddenly, she feels silly for having chosen what she did. It’s stupid, childish, but Lena looks at her expectantly so, eventually, Kara slides a piece of paper across the table.

Lena first response when she sees the design—a smiling little dumpling—is to chuckle, but the sound is so angelic that Kara doesn’t even care that she’s being laughed at.

“Cute,” Lena says, looking from the picture up to Kara and back down again. “Where do you want it?”

Kara swallows, suddenly rendered speechless by how intense the green of Lena’s eyes is.

“Uhm… my ribs, maybe?”

“Alright, no problem.”

Lena picks the paper up from the table as she stands.

“Well, I’ll go turn this into a stencil real quick and you take your shirt and bra off and get comfortable over there,” she instructs, pointing toward the tattoo chair on the other side of the room.

Kara’s heart skips a beat at how casually Lena tells her to strip. Her mind flashes to the brunette saying this in a different context—a bedroom, maybe—and she can feel the flush spread across her cheeks.

“O-okay.”

When Lena returns a few minutes later, stencil in hand, Kara has an arm slung across her chest that only helps to cover the bare essentials. It’s not like she has an issue with her body—she’s proud of it, loves its strength and definition, actually—but she’s still a little self-conscious when faced with a literal, dark-haired Goddess.

“Right, let’s get this party started!”

Lena sinks down on a stool and wheels closer to Kara, pulling on a pair of black disposable gloves once she’s put the tracing paper to the side.

“Can you turn onto your side for me, Kara?” she asks and Kara nods, turning her back toward the other woman.

Not being able to see what Lena is doing puts her slightly on edge if she’s being honest. There’s some rustling, the sound of plastic being ripped open, a bottle cap opening.

“I’m just going to shave the area before we start. It helps with the actual tattooing,” Lena says right before Kara feels metal against her side and shudders involuntarily. The brunette chuckles.

“Sorry, I should have warned you it might be cold.”

With practiced hands she shaves the side of Kara’s ribs, disinfects the area, and puts the stencil on. Her fingers are gentle, stroking over the tracing paper to transfer the reference onto Kara’s skin. There are goosebumps all over her body at the contact.

“Like this?”

Lena’s holding up a mirror for Kara to check the position and, without even really looking, the blonde nods. She trusts Lena—even if she’s only just met her.

The first contact of the needle with her skin is way less painful than Kara expected. It feels a little like as if a cat was scratching her with its claws, but, overall, it’s tolerable. She can do this.

_Oh God, she can’t do this._

She’s about thirty minutes into the appointment and the pain has been getting worse exponentially. It’s not quite unbearable yet, but it’s definitely past cat scratches. Still, though, she is trying to be strong, trying not to make a single sound, even though she is pretty sure it’s a futile task because Lena can most likely sense her discomfort. ****

She can feel the needle pierce her skin but it feels like it’s going straight through her rib and, before she can stop herself, she winces. _Damnit_. ****

In an attempt to pull herself back together, she breathes in through her nose before slowly exhaling again.

“Good girl,” Lena whispers almost absentmindedly, gently running a piece of tissue across the area she just tattooed, and Kara’s entire body freezes. The words hit her like a whiplash—shake her straight to the core—and she has to really pull herself together not to whimper like the thirsty bottom she is.

She’s a goner after that.

The pain no longer registers in her brain. Neither does any kind of rational thought. All she can do is replay the two words over and over again in her head, Lena’s husky tone making her increasingly—and embarrassingly—wet. There’s flashes of toys, and handcuffs, and whips, and she wants to stop thinking these thoughts, she really does, but her brain just doesn’t seem to be cooperating.

A slightly concerned, “ _Kara?_ ” is what eventually pulls her out of her stupor.

“What?” she asks, turning her head to look at Lena out of the corners of her eyes, worried that, maybe, the other woman is able to literally read her mind.

“I said I’m all done. Go have a look.”

Her head motions toward the large mirror on the wall behind her, and Kara—still not quite in control of her own body—does as she’s told. ****

When her gaze falls onto the tattoo, she very nearly shrieks. ****

“Oh my God, it’s perfect! Thank you so much!” she exclaims, turning to Lena. The smile on her face is so big it almost splits her face clean in half.

She wishes she could blame this on alcohol but the truth is she’s not even drunk when she does it. Truly, there’s no rational reason for her to post the review on Facebook. So maybe she’s got blood poisoning? Maybe her lunch was off? Or maybe she’s just a gay mess no longer in control of her higher brain function.

**Kara Danvers** recommends **L CORP INK**

I got my first tattoo here recently and I’m so glad I did. Lena is

a gorgeous angel and I would literally let her tattoo my eyeballs.

But it really _has_ been a great experience and the key to supporting small businesses is by telling other people about them. _Right?_

It’s a few hours later when a notification pops up on her messenger app and her stomach drops.

**_Lena Luthor [5:47PM]_ **

_I’ve been called a lot of things but never “a gorgeous angel”_

_Also, the eyeball tattoo is on the house, should you decide to go through with it_ 😉

**_Kara Danvers [5:50PM]_ **

_Oh my God, I didn’t think you would see that_ 🙈

_I’m not weird_

Briefly, she thinks about adding “I’m just gay” as a way of explaining her behavior, but then that would probably just make things even worse, so she settles for “I swear!” instead.

**_Lena Luthor [5:51PM]_ **

_No need to be embarrassed! I’m flattered_ 😇

Kara lets out a shaky breath. At least Lena doesn’t seem to think she’s a total freak.

**_Kara Danvers [5:51PM]_ **

_I still feel like I need to apologize_

_Coffee?_

**_Lena Luthor [5:52PM]_ **

_First she calls me a gorgeous angel and then she asks me out_

_Smooth_ 😉

Kara wants to protest that that’s not at all what she was doing but then the idea of taking Lena on a date literally short-circuits her brain. Her fingers are shaking as she types.

**_Kara Danvers [5:54PM]_ **

_I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or not…_

She almost drops her phone when she sees the other woman’s reply.

**_Lena Luthor [5:54PM]_ **

_Meet me at Noonan’s in half an hour and find out._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this iconic tweet that I feel like every lesbian has died over because holy shit: https://twitter.com/FloralSappho/status/1329287551639638016


End file.
